


Drabbles

by aizia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/pseuds/aizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt fics too small to stand on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt: "I don't want to have a baby."
> 
> (Pre-relationship modern AU)

Korra popped a disk into the DVD slot of her laptop and pushed it closed, dragging a second chair to her desk. 

“Sit, Asami,” Korra said. “This is a monumental moment in your young life.”

The laptop’s screen suddenly turned periwinkle, a green diamond in its centre. 

“The Sims?” Asami asked, unconvinced. 

“Obviously. Did you really think I’d let you turn 20 without having played this game at least once?”

Asami watched with mild interest as the screen changed into what looked like a dressing room. A glitchy, disproportionate version of a human in underclothes appeared at the forefront of the room.

“Is that supposed to be me?”

“Well, eventually, yeah.”

Korra clicked a few buttons and matched its skin tone and hair colour to that of Asami. “You just have to decide what you want to wear now, and we can start,” she said.

Asami scrolled through the outfit choices, half disgusted and half amused. “Why are all the pants flared?”

“It’s the 2007 version.”

“Fair enough.” Asami chose one of the more fortunate ensembles. “Now what?”

“We go to my town.” Korra clicked on a house icon and the scenery changed to that of a well-furnished flat. “You can live in my Sim’s house.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Asami said.

“You can click on your Sim to find its dreams for the future and what it wants to accomplish and all that. Look,” Korra said. “Yours wants to have a baby.”

“I don’t want to have a baby.”

Korra zoomed out and clicked on her own Sim, another animated figure in (flared) jeans and a blue sweater. “You can interact with other Sims, too. Look, we’re talking.”

“Aw, you gave me the heart symbol,” Asami said. Korra blushed. “Wait, what does that actually mean?”

“Um.” Korra cleared her throat. “It means our Sims are interested in each other.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompt: _You clean up good._

Korra had always thought her mechanic was cute. Somehow she could pull off dirty overalls and motor oil streaks. Korra hated to admit it, but she’d been harbouring a crush since the first time she busted her car up.

It wasn’t until Korra ran into her at a grocery store that things really got out of hand, though. 

Her whole life, Korra had never expected to almost die in a produce aisle. But sometimes, life was unexpected. 

It started out with a small turn of a corner, and then somehow she was standing face to face with her mechanic. Except her hair was down in shiny waves and she had lipstick on and her clothes were… not dirty. 

Korra would have stared at her for a few more seconds had a cart not appeared in front of her at that very moment and sent her sprawling to the ground. She had just enough sense in the moment to move her head before it got trampled over by its wheels.

“Oh my god,” Asami said, pushing the cart aside. “Are you okay?”

Korra accepted her offered hand and brushed off her clothes. “Yeah, um. I think.”

Asami smiled, still looking somewhat concerned. “Well, besides that, fancy seeing you here.” 

“You… clean up good,” Korra said, gesturing to all of her. She felt a little disoriented. For a variety of reasons. 

“Thank you.” Asami ducked her head slightly. “I’ll see you around?” she said, her eyes hopeful. 

“Definitely,” Korra said, grinning. “I’ll try not to die in the meantime.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So [this post](http://bigspoonkorra.tumblr.com/post/127039324394/demiaang-hailgussorola-theres-always-that) made me laugh and I wrote a pointless little fluff thing.

The sun was beginning to set across the beach, painting the water lilac and orange. Korra sat cross-legged on the sand, surrounded by old high school friends. She’d missed them dearly the past few years; despite living in the same city, they’d grown to lead very different lives. It had been much more difficult than expected to find time to get together after graduation.

They had kept the conversation mostly about recent circumstances, but eventually, somehow, the topic of old childhood crushes had surfaced.

“There’s always that one friend in a group everybody’s had a crush on at some point,” Opal said. “If you can’t figure out who it is, then you probably are that friend.”

Korra furrowed her brows. Asami, maybe? Watching soft light from the sunset highlight the contours of her face was serving as a reminder that Korra had never really gotten over her. But as far as she knew Bolin had never had a crush on her, or Opal.

“Definitely Korra,” Mako said, and hums of agreement followed. 

Korra’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

She’d dated Mako in her junior year, and she knew that Bolin had crushed on her in the past. But the others…?

Korra turned to Opal incredulously. “You too?!”

Opal shrugged. “I was like, fourteen,” she said, smirking.

Korra shook her head, unsure of how to take that in. She had been quite well-liked in high school, but really?

“You see, Korra? It’s true,” Bolin said. “It’s just something we lovable people have to deal with - friends falling in love with us left and right.”

Korra shook her head and laughed awkwardly. “Nah, you guys. There’s no way Asami’s ever…”

There was _no_ way Asami had ever had feelings for her. Korra had been watching for signs all throughout their senior year. The lack of flirting, the lack of touching, the lack of anything, really, had convinced Korra to keep her own feelings to herself and not risk the friendship all those years ago.

Korra turned to face her, realizing Asami had been unusually quiet the past few minutes. She was sitting completely still, like some kind of startled deer, and all the colour had drained from her face.

Opal looked back and forth between the two of them and bit her lip, like she was trying to hide a smile. “Bolin and Mako and I are going to go look for some cool rocks!” she said suddenly. “Right, guys?”

“Uh, sure,” Mako said, getting up. Bolin ran ahead of him, whooping enthusiastically.

They left, and Korra drew a circle in the sand, wishing they hadn’t.

“What was that all about?” Korra asked finally.

Korra got the feeling Asami was trying to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. “I-I’m not sure.”

“I’m sorry if we made you feel awkward. I mean, we’re friends, right? Not everything has to be something more. I understand,” Korra said, but her heart sunk as it left her mouth.

Asami stared at the ocean, like she was gathering something within herself. She shook her head. “No, that’s not it.”

Korra looked at her inquisitively.

“I’ve actually had feelings for you.” Asami took a deep breath. “And I still do.”

Korra let out a soft “oh.”

“In high school, I was so convinced you weren’t interested in me. But then you made that announcement post, recently, and you said, um, that you’re not straight, and I started hoping that maybe I’d have a chance, or at least a better one than I thought originally, and I’m really sorry if I’m presuming – ”

“Can I kiss you?”

Asami’s eyes widened. “Okay.”

***

Bolin was about to make his way back to where they had been sitting, a handful of colourful rocks in tow, when Opal grabbed his arm.

“We can’t go back now,” she said, pointing in the distance. “Look at them.”

Bolin gasped. “They’re together?”

“Yeah, thanks to me.”

“How long are we going to have to wait down here?”

Opal shrugged. “They have four years of pent up tension to work through. Who knows?”


End file.
